Injustice: Earths Collide
'Injustice: Earths Collide '''is an upcoming fighting video game based on DC Comics. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios, and is the sequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, which was also developed by NetherRealm. It is likely to be released in 2016. Gameplay The gameplay will be almost exactly like the first one, with some various small changes. The system of Power and Gadget Users will return, and each type of user will do a certain thing with interactive objects in the background. A new system added will be the weight system, in which each character will have a distinguished weight type. The weight types include lightweight, midweight, and heavyweight. Lightweight characters move faster, jump higher, and have faster attacks, but their attacks are weaker than others. Midweight characters have average stats for speed, jump height, and attack strength. Heavyweight characters move slow, don't jump high, and have slow attacks. Despite being slow, they have strong attacks. Borrowing an element from the mobile version of the first game, there will be three different special attacks. The first two will involve a form of quick-time event for the player. The quick-time event will cause it to go into slow-motion, making it difficult for a second player. The third special attack will be the "super move" from the first game. However, the super moves will be updated from the first game for returning characters. Multiplayer There will be a regular one-on-one multiplayer like in the first game, as well as online one-on-one and King of the Hill. A new multiplayer mode that will be for online and offline is the "tag-team" mode from ''Mortal Kombat ''in which each side has two characters that can switch off. Characters Heroes Aquaman Arsenal Batman Beast Boy Black Canary Cyborg Flash Green Arrow Green Lantern* Martian Manhunter Nightwing Shazam Superman Wonder Woman *The Green Lantern character allows you to choose various different Green Lanterns to play as. The main Green Lanterns you can play as automatically are Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner. You can unlock Simon Baz and Guy Gardener, as well as various skins for each Lantern. Villains Ares Bane Black Adam Black Manta Captain Cold Deathstroke Harley Quinn Joker Lex Luthor Lobo Sinestro Tigress Vandal Savage Zod Unlockable Darkseid (Unlocked after you complete the story mode) Character Redemption System Anyone who owns the first game will be able to redeem characters from the first game that were cut for the second game. The characters, however, cannot be played in online mode. The characters cut from the first game that can be redeemed are: Catwoman Doomsday Hawkgirl Killer Frost Raven Solomon Grundy Stages Arkham Asylum Atlantis Batcave Central City Fortress of Solitude Gotham City Hall of Justice Kandor Metropolis Oa Star City Stryker’s Island Themyscira Watchtower Wayne Manor Plot Synopsis After the events of the first game, the villains of the DC Universe have found a breach into other universes. They go into other universes and find alternate versions of themselves. They team up with their duplicates from other worlds to try and defeat the heroes once and for all. The heroes must stop them, and to do so, use a similar method as the villains. Trivia *Martian Manhunter, Lobo, and Zod were all originally downloadable content (DLC) for the original game, and were bumped up to being in the on-disk game roster. *This is the first video game appearance (aside from ''DC Universe Online ''and ''Scribblenauts Unmasked) for both Vandal Savage and Tigress. *Unlike the first game, this game features classic skins for most of the characters, as well as some skins from the animated shows and live-action movies. Category:Injustice